Silver's Story
by kvzero
Summary: Welcome, this saga aims to continue Silver the Hedgehog's incomplete biography. It is a story in which he finds his past, his present and possibly his future. Who is our time traveling friend? This uses characters from the Archie Comics / IDW and the Sonic the Hedgehog games. Feel free to review so this story can improve. Will be updated every week for new content / revisions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning

Silver POV

I had always wondered what the cause of the disaster in my world originated. That is to no clue what probably everyone knows me by. Crisis City seems to be all that's left, my world forever burning. Burning constantly for as long as I can remember. Felt every scent of smoke, concrete, toxic dirt, and well the list goes on. Before going off venturing to the past with Sonic or whatever mess I got myself into, I like to sit on top of what used to be skyscrapers. There are times where I put pieces together, trying to envision what it could have been. My imagination runs wild. Back then, we used to have grass and plants, and these vegetables and fruits would grow from these plants… Mogul thinks I've gotten my optimism from hanging out to much in Sonic's time. Ironic how I seem to know much more of and ear before than my present time. When I was younger, he used to tell me stories about how the world used to be, and how successful a business man he used to be. _I'm not so sure the validity of the former statement. _Sometimes he will throw a second-hand smoke joke around for his own kind of amusement. However, we both just survive together. In these past years, he is all that I have. He raised me, mentored me to use my abilities to the little he can.

Yet here I am, wondering about not only how this world used to be, but where I came from. There was only one detail of this life Mogul has dodged every-time is the detail of my parents. Whatever incident happened in this world has caused some strange amnesia in everyone here. Part of the blame goes towards the flames that eat away towards my world, the Flames of Disaster. But I hear a song in my dreams, it echoes sometimes, bringing me to safety.

'_Cause every night, I will save your life…_

Sometimes I like humming the short melody while I travel around. But I just can't sit here anymore and think I can't do anything. My world is still in ruins, which means once again, I venture into the past to at least hope after 10 failed attempts that something, anything will change my state of things all while learning the beauty of times past. After all, the Time Stone only allows me to travel to Sonic's period in time.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of a loud hammer and Mogul yelling my name, I take a peek from my tired eyes to where he is standing and decide it's worth investigating. I glide over, he looks at me, eyes shining and a wide smile.

"Silver, today is a special day, in fact the best day I think I have had this month!"He boasted. I felt my hopes rise, "What is it?" I ask.

"An extremely rare item, a relic of our past!" He exclaimed.

"Wha- "

"Remnants of a golden warp that will for sure sell for some good money of course."

I felt my spirits fall to the bottom of my stomach, "It's money with you isn't it?"

"We can just go back, sell it, and come back to a feast for week, Silver, we must adapt."

I sighed. "You know people from the past won't even know what broken pieces of our time could even mean, I can only go to Sonic's era with the power of the Time Stone."

"Do you rather sit here and rot the last of your days then?" He asked.

I sighed, picked up the piece of gold and waved goodbye to my so-called mentor and picked up the Time Stone. Almost if not immediately, the second I activated the Time Stone, a light emerged from the gold piece from my hand and created an explosion sending waves of light towards Mogul and I, and then throughout as far as my eye can see. Mogul fell back towards a large boulder and looked at me in shock. It wasn't the biggest explosion, but it did shake us both a bit.

"What did you do?" Mogul inquired, scanning my appearance from top to bottom. "You're glowing." he added.

"I swear I just did what I usually do to activate the stone." I answered, scared. Snatching the gold from my hand he then takes a closer look at it. Bites, and even licks. "I thought this was ordinary gold, but if the Time Stone reacted to it, then I rather inquire this further with my skills".

"Can I help?"

"No."

I roll my eyes and decide to just then go for a flight. I don't even know why I'm glowing, he doesn't know why I am glowing. Is it a sign? Am I cursed? From sheer frustration I decided to levitate and throw stones around. I can't ever help Mogul with the lack of magic. It seems like such a rare occurrence even hearing the word magic in such a futuristic time.

"Just because you're not magical with all that fancy sparkle doo doo, it doesn't mean you're not useful Sonny." Edward commented from below.

My cheeks turn red. "I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to-. " I began as I flew down.

"It's alright."

"Do you have magic sir?"

He laughs his heart out with that question. "I was just a bored librarian back in the days of old, organizing books and creating tour guides of the –. "

I grow silent. As far of my time here both Mogul and Edmund both have lost memory of their past. Specifically, the time I was supposed to be born. Could it have been the explosion or the waves of light? How come Edmund remembered and Mogul didn't? I had too many questions. Edmund is silent, looking at me with awe but subtle excitement. "I remembered." He said quietly, the sparkle in his eyes was finally able to be seen from how foggy his glasses usually are. The wrinkles in his eyes more visible with how his smile is making his eyes smaller. "Oh my, I doooo remember a bit of my job!"

"Edmund, let's take this slowly."

"How did this happen?" He wheezed from excitement as he slapped his knee.

"Well Mogul this morning found a piece of gold from some portal thingy he claimed about and honestly it might be a hoax for money but as I used the Time Stone it just created an explosion, but the stone was still intact." I blurted as fast I could.

He stared at me blank eyed.

"What do you remember?" I asked, getting excited.

"Well, let's see, I am a librarian working at the central hub of this place…yes I remember that much."

"What?"

"I had my own private library, quick fly us there!" He said, picking up another pair of glasses, his book and his torn scarf. My eyes blink twice as I am processing this entire situation. Going? To a secret library Edmund owned? I activate my levitating powers and extent it towards Edmund.

"Lead the way sir." I said confidently and he shuffles towards me. He's old, so I have to make sure I'm not rash with the flying.

But because of this, it took about 5 hours of travel time to reach the destination. As I flew us both, I felt that this amount of time would have tired me. However, I felt as if I had mana for days. We flew past a suburban city and he pointed to what seemed to be a bus station, I carefully place us both on the ground all while making sure we don't step on harmful debris. This did not feel any different from the rest of the burning world. The scenery didn't drain my mana but my hopes. I took a glance at Edmund who was crying silently. After this, I must recreate this event. There are slight chances it can bring more memories back. Buses were crashed everywhere, toppled over, broken or in extinguished flames. Edmund walked past it all, standing straighter as he motions towards a bus tunnel. From the dark tunnel, I walk near him and place my arm up to create a light with my hand to see in the pitch darkness.

"Don't." Edmund warned, "You might wake dormant night monsters." He places his hand on the wall and starts walking, feeling the way as we go. "Just follow Sonny."

"It's Silver." I retorted as I put my hand down cautiously.

"Okay, _Sonny_".

I sigh internally. We must have walked about half an hour before reaching a secret entrance in an abandoned bus office.

"Were you also a bus driver?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but maybe." He walked slower to take in some of the scene but seemed just as confused as I was.

We walk through what feels like a maze and eventually, an elevator. As we reach the door, the label on the door read "Edmund's Office, no one enter but Edmund". I give him a look and he placed his hand on the door, a small tear formed on the corner of his eye. With his other hand, the grabbed on the doorknob and slowly twisted it open. I can't say I'm scared but, I'm terrified of what we might find out. This could be the beginning of it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Icarus

Silver POV

I was like four seconds away from biting my nails from the complete and utter anticipation that whatever was behind that door would open to new information. Edmund twisted the door, paused reluctantly and looked at me.

"What are we doing here again?" He asked, with a confused look on his face.

"What?" I take a look at him and his eyes are now a darker shade of black, he seemed confused, scared, and most terrifyingly like he just forgot what we just came here for. Around him was this subtle black mist. I felt the fear run up my spine and I tried shaking it off.

"You were going to show me your secret library." I tried explaining, "We flew all the way here to see it, for answers…did you…forget?" I was beginning to feel that unsettling void in my stomach. Edmund looks up to me in silence.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He snorted. He takes a look at himself and his surroundings. "This feels like karma", he finally added. "Anyways, I am hungry." I decide then it was a little hopeless to argue with him. I have through this on my own.

"Stay here then." I say.

He pouted and sat down on a broken chair nearby while grumbling under his breath. Taking a deep breath, I twisted the door open and to my surprise found a broken-up library, but it was still intact. An abundant number of spiderwebs on the ceiling, everything mostly covered by dust, mold and ashes. It was a small space, no windows, just shelves of books on two sides, a table on the center with scraps of decomposed food with a computer and files. It was essentially a small office space. Since there is no electricity, there was no way I could turn on the computer. The files were mostly burned to my dismay. Some books were in shape, but most were about subway architecture, botany, government philosophies. Not a single history book.

After an hour of cleaning up, I had found something. A speech written by Edmund to the opening of the new library subway pass constructed years ago.

_Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the grand opening of Lyra, our new interstellar subway system that crosses over hundred of light years in order to provide fast, reliable and safe travels across the galaxies. When the Treaty of 3200 P.X.E. was signed last week, we now open our services to all individuals despite what gift they have. Henceforth, we look forward to your successes and many wonderful travels with us. _

Interstellar? Galaxies? Treaty? This is starting to feel like the deeper I go the more questions I am starting to have. It's frustrating. We had an interstellar government? Does this mean we worked with other planets? Edmund had mentioned he worked at the central hub…but up until now he has entirely forgotten of what's happened. I need help. I decide to break the computer tower and take the hard drive, the letter, and go look for Edmund. I walk outside and Edmund was taking the view of the sunset. The red of his echidna fur made a nice contrast with the blazing sunset.

"I promise I will find answers to all of this." I say quietly.

"Oh Sonny" he begins, "I know you will."

I once again levitate him and we go back our original, what we call home. I find Mogul waiting for me, with a concerned look. Edmund bids his goodbyes and leaves before he creates eye contact with Mogul. They don't really like each other.

"I have news", Mogul began.

"So do I." I responded.

"You go first." We said simultaneously. We giggled for a second, and then I prompted towards him first. He cleared his throat and motioned me to walk with him.

"While you were away, I took the liberty to find more of these strange gold pieces, I don't particularly know where they come from but _look._" I didn't really have the words to respond to.

"It's some form of podium? I'm not sure but it's made of gold and some extinct form of magic that took me a while to figure out. What do you think? Seen anything like this before?"

I shook my head. But I had an idea.

"Do you think if I use the Time Stone…it will explode?" I inquired.

He paused as he glanced at it again. "I will try it this time." He said. I wanted to contest but he had already stepped on top of it as he was activating the Time Stone. A few seconds went by, and nothing had happened.

"I can't say I'm not disappointed." Mogul pointed out. "We don't have to pursue this any further if you do not want to."

'We HAVE to." I retorted, "This is the closest we have ever gotten to anything of this place. In fact, that explosion we created earlier? It gave Edmund back his memories for a brief time. Then he suddenly forgot all the while a black form of mist surrounding him. If it's magic, then I don't really know what can attest to it."

Mogul simply stared at me. "Well, I don't remember much myself to be frank."

"Edmund was a librarian and conducted research for an interstellar subway system." I added. "He wrote this speech about opening new ways for new people, from some treaty that was signed."

"I don't know about any of this." He said, hanging his head low from sadness. "It's seems impossible for some reasons, but I believe you. We don't get along but if you trust him then, I just want you to be careful, we only have each other."

I smile as I decide to activate the Time Stone, away from the golden platform. "I need to do some research." I said, "And I have an idea of who can help me."

I noticed Mogul's smile turn to worry as I began to fade away from my present view. I opened my eyes again and I find myself in the middle of Knothole Village. A kid stared at me in awe, dropping his popsicle on the floor. I chuckle nervously as I make a run for it. It's a little difficult coming back, after my countless failed attempts in spotting a traitor a lot of people here distrust me somewhat. I make it to the Freedom Fighter's headquarters and knock on the door. Nicole greeted me and motioned for me to enter.

"It's been a while Silver." She states as enters inside with me. "Water or coffee?" She asks.

"Water, if you don't mind." I respond. "Actually, I have a question for you or Tails if you don't mind. It's not about a traitor, I promise."

"If you're back I am going to assume the world is coming to an end."

"Well, something like that."

I place the hard drive from earlier and place it on the desk. "Any way either of you can access the information on this thing? It's a hard drive of some sort."

She takes a look at it, carefully running her hands across the device. Her code transfers over the device, covering it up in some form of code box. All I see are purple 1s and 0s covering the device and after a few seconds a red X appears on the top.

"I don't recognize this form of technology." He states, looking at me staring at me right in the eyes. "I can give you Tails' address, but I can't guarantee he will know much about it either. I'm sorry."

"I appreciate the help Nicole. You're getting better at this whole emotion thing."

She smiled at me. "I am trying the best to my ability." She took a pencil and wrote down an address for me. "That's one of his workshops, he might be there or with Sonic. I guess it depends on the situation. Why are you really interested in this?"

"I am hoping it has anything regarding my place or my history."

"I see. Well I do hope you find useful on it."

"Thank you for the help Nicole, I appreciate it."

"Anything to help the future, but please be careful. We are going through very troubling times."

"Wait, what is happening? I ask.

"Not so long ago a spaceship landed in front of the Acorn Castle. We might've thought they were aliens, but they seemed like us. The asked of the Acorn loyalty that we peacefully surrender to having our planet conquered for the sake of the empire. Resistance, is beyond futile."

We both stared each other, with subtle fear.

"But Sonic- ".

"We're all afraid." She interrupted. "No one has any record of who they are or even where they came from. One of them entirely decimated half of Metropolis as a reminder we only have a month to decide what we will do."

"One?"

"Better yet, I'll show you the livestream the news took to press."

For some reason this felt ominous, but I turned over to the screen. The happy sunny forecast of the weather suddenly turned dark, windy, leaves ruffling everywhere. The reporter begins to freak out, the shaky camera panning over above the trees.

"_Charles, what is that?"_

"_I don't know Babara. It seems like a UFO?"_

"_WE NEED TO RUN!" _

_The camera man and the reporter both run inside as a small ship makes its landing. Sonic, Sally, and Elias Acorn approach the ship cautiously. The ship itself takes about five minutes in landing before opening the hatch. Two individuals come down from the escalators. One sheep with a clipboard, glasses, looking down into her notes walking along side someone else. He seemed relaxed, in fact very carefree, he was some species of a groundhog, young and some ladies in the crowd that has gathered deemed him as attractive. Half of his demeanor was dark, the other light. Both of them seemed to be wearing a tight space suit, that immediately sparked off the second they reached ground. The sheep looked up and motioned towards Sally, she spoke loud and clear for everyone to hear._

"_Mobius has exactly a span of one month starting today to peacefully surrender to the new order of the galaxy. Resistance is complete and beyond futile.I look forward to working with you all for peace among the galaxies. "_

_Sonic wanted to retort towards the statement, but she rose her hand, and pointed a portal that was opened by the groundhog. "Metropolis will be your reminder of this contract." She nodded towards him, and he smiles "Name's Adam." With a wink, he goes through the portal. In five minutes, the news speaker goes on, Metropolis was entirely and completely destroyed by "a mysterious super". The sheep gets back on the ship and leaves. Sonic and Sally immediately try to intercept the ship but the second Sonic reached altitude, the ship was gone from the fabric of space in a blink of a second. Sonic fell and the ground, Elias ran towards the castle and Sally asked for the reported to cut the stream. _

Nicole then stopped the recording. "This was not supposed to go public. There are several videos of this Adam, individual destroying Metropolis on his own. Several clips show his use of super strength, in fact defeating Knuckles to a coma."

"But Knothole seemed so normal when I arrived."

"Sonic and the crew have done their best to seem normal but even if they are optimistic, I am somewhat terrified. My code shakes."

"I'm sure there's a way to solve this." I said, somewhat confidently. "Sonic and the crew always prevail."

"I guess you can say that." She replied, even though she didn't look convinced much.

"Maybe what I found, and the reason for my coming has to tie with all this. I'll go look for Tails. Let me know if they return, I want to help as much as I can."

"Sure thing Silver, be careful."

I nod and make my way out to outside. The day seemed fine, blue skies, green grass, children playing outside, adults playing chess. Will all of this be gone in one month? Is this what leads to my disaster?

Author Notes:

Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of the story. I have it mostly written, but I'm revising each chapter as I go along. Anyways, if you enjoyed it, give it a follow or a fav and if you really liked it, make sure to leave a review. Chapter 3 will most possibly go up tomorrow as far as editing goes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: In a Blink

Silver POV

What is happening? I kept trying to understand the situation, but I figured if I went to Tails' workshop, some answers would rise to the occasion. Cautiously walking up to the door, I heard the argument happening already.

"We have three weeks to find a SOLUTION", Sally emphasized, "We still have no leads as to where the culprit is or, how he managed to put Knuckles into a state of comma."

"I should've been there." Sonic said, "I'm going out to find Adam."

"We could really use a plan!" Amy interjected. "We don't even know what we are up against, this doesn't seem like Eggman at all."

Sonic snorted. "So what? I'm fast."

"We _do_ have leads." Tails added in. "From deleted footages from the internet, the most we can accrue is that whoever Adam is, he surely holds a punch."

I kind of proceeded to peek through a window.

Tails showed a video of the black hedgehog defeat Knuckles with ease. It wasn't even a fair fight.

"So what? Mighty has super strength! I'm going to Metropolis." Sonic stated. With those words, he sped out, not noticing me at all.

"Super strength and impressive agility." Tails pointed out, "Maybe he's a trained fighter?"

"From outer space." Amy added. "He came in a spaceship with no Eggman logo."

"Eggman hasn't done anything since this happened." Sally said. "I agree with Amy, this doesn't appear to be Eggman related at all. He usually just comes out and boasts with Sonic."

Everyone seemed to have nodded with agreement.

"Can I just point out, the spaceship they came in, was nothing like I've ever seen before." Tails asserted. "It had nothing to do with Eggman's MO. I could even go on a stretch and say it's futuristic."

I took a good look at the hard drive I had in hand and the direction Sonic went for possible revenge. I have to get to Metropolis before Sonic does. But there was just a small problem.

"You know Silver, it's hard to hide with the hair you have." Sally pointed out with a laugh.

"I-im sorry...I didn't mean to eavesdrop like this!"

"What are you even doing here?" Amy asked.

"Well at first I came because of this…" I raised the hard drive and I noticed the look of curiosity from Tails' face. "But I want to go help Sonic, whatever is happening surely leads nowhere good."

"A hard drive?" Sally asked.

"I'll analyze it for you, but we can teleport you to Metropolis, if Sonic isn't already there." Tails said assured.

I nodded and handed it over, "I'm going to provide Sonic some cover."

They all nodded as the light from a warp ring glowed, and in a blink I found myself in the ruins of what I assumed to be Metropolis. Restoration was already on its way.

_One person caused this much damage and got away scot free? _

It didn't really take more than five minutes before I heard the other half of Metropolis' bustling city noises. Why was only this half of Metropolis destroyed?

I approached a walking couple who seem to be making their way to the non destroyed half of the city, elegantly dressed up for the occasion.

"Excuse me, but is there anything you can tell me about the person responsible for the incident of Metropolis?"

The couple simply stared at each other and shrugged, the male approached me, tipped his fancy cane at my nose. "Kiddo, I've no clue of what that hooligan decided to do! The only part of Metropolis that matters is still up!"

And with that he laughed and walked away with his lady holding his arm waving goodbye as he went.

"Yeah, you don't really get much out of these people." Sonic said with a scoff.

I almost lost my breath.

"Since, WHEN were you there!"

Sonic chuckled and walked forward, "Our best best to go to the city, further into Casino Night Zone."

"Why?"

"Metropolis had become a power vacuum, the part of the zones destroyed was the slums, the poorer side. The only part they kept intact was the flashy side. If that makes sense."

I took a look behind me, and the difference was outstanding. Roads of ran down concrete, broken buildings, homeless individuals hiding and cowering. In front of me was the road to the luxurious part of everything.

"You don't seem to be wrong. But won't we be really noticeable? How do we even know he's still here…"

"That won't be a problem." He said as he passed a note to me. "He left this in Knuckles' hospital room."

I felt the anger rise up to me, as I opened the letter.

_Sorry about your little buddy! I really really tried holding back but if you want to tussle, then I'll be waiting in Casino Night Zone. Maybe you'll find me…_

_xoxo Adam._

"XOXO?" I asked and Sonic looked disgusted. "We don't know what he is doing in the richest zone of this universe, but, I have to do this for Knuckles."

"We have to get disguises first."

Sonic gave me a very quizzical look, then came his response, "_No." _

I shrugged, well I'll get a disguise, _you _have speed to not get caught.

After a quick shop using Sonic's rings, I had acquired a black cape, with a satin and cane of my own, a monocle, a band to tie my loose hairs back that people laugh at as a ponytail and sprayed my fur to a deeper shade of grey.

"You look ridiculous." Sonic pointed out, hiding the giggle as best as he could.

I simply ignored the comment and passed the earpiece to him. "Let me know if you find anything."

Sonic nodded and sped away meanwhile I made my way to the grand city.

After a train ride in, I noticed the difference the deeper I went into the city. The blinding neon lights, the blaring music was so lively, the people were much happier, with wealth, and a sense of entitlement. Smiles, laughter, the loud advertising. There were so many stores, and so many customers. Everywhere I looked, there was so much to see, explore and do. I was just one more hedgehog in the immense crowd. How, oh how was I supposed to locate one person in here?

"You seem to be new around these joints!" A merchant said with a sneaky grin. "What can I sell you? I have much finer monocles that are MUCH more in season than...those…"

I took a look at mine, and frowned. "Ahh, see I'm not really looking for a monocle…."

"Perfumes?" Another seller asked, approaching me.

"Hey! I have some 100% Mystic Zone healing crystals!" Another said.

I soon began to feel my anxiety rise, and walked away while they bickered.

There was no way I was going to find him this way.

"Anything yet?" I asked Sonic while pressing the earpiece button.

"Nope!"

This sucks.

EGGMAN'S POV

I've just about had it.

Ten thousand five hundred and sixty four of my badniks broken beyond repair, Orbot and Cubot has NOT returned from errands, and this idiot decides to show up thinking he can steal my spotlight! There is only one, one main villain in Mobius, and it's me.

Eggman.

I finally heard the doors open to Orbot and Cubot coming in.

"Did you get what I asked?"

"Yes we did your evil-ness. But I do have to inquire...what do we gain by stealing the tournament's stadiums blueprints?"

"It's a ruse Orbot, revenge...you wouldn't understand!"

Cubot took a closer look at the document, "Is it because of that Adam guy ruining all your badniks?"

"Shut up Cubot"

I gave him the cold sneering stare. I hate it when he's right.

"We are going to use this to OUR advantage! Casino Night Zone has one of the biggest gambling competitions in the universe, this year's prize is a Chaos Emerald. With that in hand, I'll that freak Adam in his PLACE!"

"What about Sonic sir?"

"Oh him? If he wants in, I'll gladly take both of them OUT."

"We're cheating right...?"

"Oh you two know me so well!"

SILVER'S POV

After what it seemed like, four hours of going around inquiring people, no one seemed to know the whereabouts of what happened to him.

"You know I really suck at this spy stuff." I said into the earpiece. It took me a second to realize Sonic was next to me in the alley, eating a chili dog.

"I hear ya buddy."

"Everyone is talking about a gambling tournament, do you think that's a lead?"

He nodded with his mouth full, chili dripping from his lips, though he seemed very satisfied with it.

"You guys have to go there." Tails said through our earpieces.

"It's that easily hackable…?" I asked. Tails laughed in return. "My intel indicates there's a Chaos Emerald in the Grand Casino. But the prize is a Chaos Emerald. Sally noted Eggman probably already has note of this."

"So what you're saying is that we have to steal it before Eggman does?"

I looked at Sonic, who didn't seem fully pleased with the idea, we did initially come for Knuckles' sake.

"Look, I know this is hard but the Chaos Emeralds are very important. Plus with all seven, we can guarantee victory. We are just missing one more, this is it."

Sonic nodded, "THEN I'll kick his ass."

I nodded as well, hopes rising within me. "Let's do this."

7:00 P.M Outside of Grand Casino's Back Entrance

"You know, this is like, almost Mission Impossible." I said, as I surveyed the perimeter. "There's a lot of guards…"

"And that's why we aren't alone." Sonic said as we viewed our current spy team of Tails, Rouge, Espio, and Mighty.

"This is the plan." Tails started as he showed a hologram of the casino's interior and exterior design. "Mighty will lead with taking down the guards from the ground, creating a diversion to drive any guards in the front to the back for reinforcements. As this happens, Sonic, Espio and Rouge will stealth their way past the guards, and into the casino and proceed through the map I provided to each of you to get into where the Chaos Emerald is located. I provided Sonic with a flash drive so I can hack with security. Silver, you're with me, we are going to be on the roof, messing with their communications tower. You'll cover for me. Any questions?"

Sonic pretended he wiped a tear off his eye with a goofy smile, "you're so young…"

Tails rolled his eyes with a smile, Rouge laughed and Espio smiled.

We're gonna do this. We gave Mighty the signal and all hell went loose.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Break In

EGGMANS POV

With my extreme but highly stylish EGG-SPY Gear, Metal Sonic and I made our way into the security room. For your ignorance, I will suffice you with a generous reference, this new technology allows me to walk freely into this sleek wearable mecha made entirely of vicious little microbots. Normally I would've just crashed the party or sent my henchmen, but with most of my supplies depleted, I have to step in.

"Kill the lights!" I commanded and as my wonderful child of complete and utter destruction, he did so ever so obediently.

"Lights!"

Metal Sonic's eyes glowed and he got vision of the door that held in the chaos emerald until we heard crashing.

"Metal! Open the door and HURRY UP!"

With gruntled effort, Metal broke the door open. And there we saw it.

_An_

_Empty_

_Case_

_No_

_Emerald_

My jaw dropped and Metal looked at me for further instructions. He just doesn't get it.

"I AM THE FIRST PERSON TO BE HERE!" I yelled angrily.

"I thought you'd show up Doctor!" I heard a voice say in the distance, behind us, there was the black hedgehog.

Sitting down in a velvet red chair, suited with an elegant tuxedo, holding a glass of...the Chaos Emerald, twirling it around, playing with it.

"Give that back you insolent rat! Do you know who I am?"

"Oh I do!, I really do, more than you know. But I also know you're sleazy, of course you wouldn't play by the rules. I see you've brought cheap company again! Another badnik? To be really honest, I'm tired of those. They feel like cheap toys."

I felt my anger boil to a rise.

"METAL! FINISH HIM!"

"And here I thought you'd hear me out…"

Soon enough, his cocky smile became a frown as he braced for Metal's impact. It was bothering me. It was bothering me how he seemed to unbothered.

Metal Sonic swooped in for a flying kick which missed entirely. In one swift motion,

Adam grabbed his leg midair and slammed him to the ground, all while balancing the emerald on his other hand.

I noticed the glare of Metal Sonic's eye glance at me, buzzing out, glitching.

Robots can't feel pain.

Adam set the emerald aside, looked at me, and I immediately began to run.

But it did not work, because he caught me. He grabbed me. In fact, I couldn't believe my eyes. His arm stretched from where he was, all the way to through the door and caught me.

Holding my up mid air I felt the firm of his tight grasp suffocate me.

"I'd hate to break one of your _most revered inventions _so, tell him to stop."

"What ARE you?" I questioned angrily

"A hedgehog, can't you see?"

"That's not what I'm talking about!"

"Metal Sonic? Really? You're THAT obsessed."

I hate him.

"Metal, stand down."

_Of course, I never stand down. I'm going to wait for the perfect moment to strike back and Metal knows that. _

However, our party is interrupted, by no one other than Sonic. Though the shock in his eyes said everything.

"You...STRETCH?" Sonic said.

Adam looked at Sonic with a rather welcoming smile, "Sonic the Hedgehog, the gift of incredible supernatural speed...I'd love to say it's a pleasure to meet you but your nemesis here is making it a little hard for introductions right now. I'm Adam by the way."

"Let him go." Sonic ordered.

Disgusting. This blue rat actua-

"Who? The Doctor? Or your metal self?" To be frank the Doc here was running away before I got to make my proposition. But hey…" I saw the grin on his face grow, "I wouldn't mind to tango with you, though it would be a shame to end up like your red friend."

Sonic immediately leaped into action.

I really hate this bastard.

Author's note:

Hey. I am really sorry for taking absolutely a very long time to ever go publishing the rest of this story. I'm finally getting around to it. I will get it done before the year ends if things go well. For the longest time I ran into a writer's block because IDW comics came along and introduced so many new aspects and out with the old. I didn't really know what to do. I knew I loved both worlds both old and new. So I think I'm going to still blend them with a good sense of coherence.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The First Encounter

SILVER POV

Tails and I were on the roof as planned, I was on the lookout as Tails did his thing on the satellite control panel, I looked at the gray clouds that were starting to form. Rain. In the midst of all the raindrops falling, all I can hear is the sound of keys being pressed and the beep that comes afterwards.

"I think it's going to rain." I stated, raising my hand up to feel a raindrop. I hardly ever experience it in the future.

The lack of response caused me to turn back and look at Tails who was very concentrated on his work, "Is everything alright?"

He smiles and he closes the panel, "Yes! We're done up here. Sorry" He gives a bright smile as he takes out his communicator and turns on the screen, "Guys communications are down for a while, how is everyone?"

We received no response. We stared at each other with a little bit of panic in our eyes and then we heard the scream. And with that we flew as fast as we could inside.

"Stay behind me." I said as I ran in with a barrier into the area where we initially heard the scream. I busted the door open and we saw the scene unfold before us.

Espio and Sonic were on the floor, beaten. Rouge was tied up, Metal Sonic, crushed. Eggman was tied, seated to a red velvet chair with the emerald on his laps. Our culprit was standing in the middle of it all, with a rather annoyed face at the sight of both of us. Tails immediately ran towards Sonic.

"Sonic? Sonic! Are you okay? Can you hear me?!" Tails said in a panic as he patted his head and listened for a heartbeat.

"Cmon, they're not dead, just unconscious." Adam said with a rather triumphant look, "I held back, though I really wasn't expecting the invisible chameleon, but, unfortunately I see everything."

"What do you want?" I demanded. Feeling the heat of anger rising, I was prepared to take him down myself. I figured if I stalled long enough, Tails could free Rouge in time and we can get everyone out in safety.

"Then why am I still awake!" Rouge scoffed.

Adam gave her a smile, "Well, you're a lady...I have to treat you with utmost respect."

Rouge didn't really like that answer, but she pouted playfully.

I tried pulling a sneak attack by throwing a boulder right on Adam but he broke it with ease.

"I invite you to try again." He teased as his smile only grew more confident.

"He wants the emerald!" Rouge yelled. We all heard Eggman's boisterous laugh as Tails opened up a ring portal pushing Sonic and Espio through, emerald in hand. I felt the hope rise within me, as I use my powers to hold Adam still.

"Tails go!" I yelled, and Eggman's nanobots let him loose and he began running to the door.

I saw the eyes on Adam stare right at me.

"You're...physic…? In this time period?"

I felt my power weakening. Why wasn't he struggling out of my grasp?

"You're weak, so weak compared to all of us. You call _this_ holding me down?"

He stretched both arms past my aura to grab Tails in mid portal jump and pulled him right out.

"Tails NO!"

The emerald wasn't in his hands anymore.

"It's gone, the emerald isn't here anymore." Tails said as he stared into Adam's eyes with defiance and strength.

"Oh, I was never here for the emerald. That's useless to me. If I really wanted it, I would've single handedly taken your headquarters hours ago."

Tails looked at him with uncertain fear, releasing a hurt grunt as he squeezed him in his grasp.

We watched as he motioned towards me with an evil grin with a glow in his eyes.

"Hand over the Time Stone." He said, "It's your buddy or the stone."

I felt the glance of Tails' fears fill me with a sense of despair. There's no way I can let him…travel through time as he pleases. But I couldn't let Tails...no I can't. I have to save him.

"How do I know you'll go through with your word?"

I watched as Adam sighed, looked up for a second, almost as if he was considering his options and said, "I could've beaten you to a pulp already. Everyone here is underestimating me, I'm a little hurt. There's a whole casino above us, what's to say if I crumble this entire place apart?" As those words were said, we all noticed Adam groan a bit as his eyes grew darker, and began to hurt Tails further. "Hand. Over. Time Stone."

I placed the Time Stone in the floor, and softly slid it watching it go as it briefly tapped Adam's boots.

"Let him go already!" I yelled as I waited for him release Tails from the deadly grasp. But my powers were weakening strangely, and after his second hand grabbed the stone. Tails was released. I motioned towards him.

Adam's eyes seem to go to normal, and he begins to walk away, towards Eggman. I opened the ring portal again and escorted Tails through it.

"Think about the offer Doctor." I hear Adam say behind me. No response from Eggman was heard.

"I'm sorry about the Time Stone." Tails said as he went through the portal.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get it back."

Tails seemed confused but it was too late. I had closed the ring portal. I was alone. The Time Stone is my only way back to my time. It can give someone the power to move through time. But the words he said...physic in my time? I flew back in the room to find a rather upset Rouge, and no sign of Eggman.

"The coward ran away. Swearing revenge." Rouge scoffed. I use my powers to untie the metal tubing around her.

"I'm sorry, there was so much going on."

She patted my shoulder as she sprang her wings open, "I'm heading out, don't go handling him alone."

"Where did he go?"

"He clearly plotted this to lure you out with the Time Stone single handedly."

"I have to do this, please understand."

She stared at me, sighed, and pointed to a direction. South.

And with that, she flew away swiftly and quietly. But I was not about to give up like that. Why was I becoming weaker the closer to him I got? What was he talking about?

I flew out to the exit, high above the Casino's roof and saw Adam flying away and I boosted forward.

I angrily pulled a tree from the ground and made sure to aim it right at him. To my disappointment, he simply moved to the side, turned to face me while continuing to fly.

"Aw, I'll give you ten points for that one."

"You're going to give me answers!"

"Leave me alone kid, I have more important things to do."

"You're going to LISTEN to me!"

I extended my telepathic grasp on him, pulled my strength and threw him on the ground. Thankfully, we were out of the city, collateral damage isn't a worry anymore. No hostages either. I immediately notice the impact on the earth I left behind but Adam was standing, unscathed, unhurt, simply dusting away the dirt. I made my landing near him, but cautiously keeping my distance.

"That was kind of rude you know." Annoyed, he began walking away.

"You're from the future aren't you?"

He stopped, laughing, turning around to face me. "Excuse me?"

"Your powers, they're more evolved than what anyone is capable of doing here. Your ship, your interest in the Time Stone."

"Yeah...I guess I am pretty great huh." He replied, while looking at himself rather selfishly.

This wasn't going to be an easy conversation.


End file.
